


Welcome Home

by AliciaMcWayne



Series: Jabari Lands [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Female Characters, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaMcWayne/pseuds/AliciaMcWayne
Summary: M'Baku attends a council meeting in the city, but he just wants to get home to his family. Follow on to "Coming Home".





	Welcome Home

Slouched in his chair with an annoyed look on his face, M’Baku made no secret that he was ready to leave. T’Challa was going over the details of the updates to the trade agreements with neighboring countries, but M’Baku only heard background warbling. He wanted to be home with his family. He would not be home in time to tell his daughter her nightly bedtime story, and she would likely demand two tomorrow night to make up for it. He thought of his daughter, who was so like him, stubborn and demanding but fiercely loyal. She often took it upon herself to “protect” her brother from various perceived threats (mainly mountain goats). His son, though the spitting image of himself at that age, had his mother’s reserved and pensive nature. He would make a great leader one day. 

M’Baku pulled out his communication device to text his wife, Ifeye. “Gonna be home late. Your king likes to hear himself talk.” 

She sent back an lol emoji, “He’s a monarch. It’s in their nature.”

M’Baku smirked. Excessive talking did seem to be a trait common among most of the gathered leaders. “Not sure when we’ll be done, so don’t wait up,” he texted. “Dream of me.”

“Naughty dreams.” She sent back with a winking emoji. 

He settled back into his chair and tried to pay attention. But his mind drifted again, this time to his wife. Though he was looking directly at it, he didn’t see anything on the holographic screen in front of him. He saw his wife’s dark skin glowing in the soft light of their bedroom. He saw her nipples stiff and ready for his mouth. He saw her sex glistening and ready for his cock. 

The sound of chairs scraping the floor brought him back to the council chamber. The meeting had adjourned, and the council members were rising to leave for the evening. He pressed a button on his kimoyo bead bracelet, and a hologram appeared to show him that it was 9:42pm. Some of the other council members lingered to chat, but M’Baku gathered his things and headed straight for the door. Ifeye usually went to bed around 10:00pm, but if he hurried, he could make it home by 10:30pm, and there was a chance that she would still be up. 

“Lord M’Baku!” He heard the king call his name, and he considered pretending not to hear him, but he didn’t. He stopped and took a deep breath before turning to face T’Challa. “I wanted to talk to you about the research station. Have you given any more thought to a possible location?” 

Over the years, M’Baku had learned to be more patient when dealing with the other tribal leaders, specifically the king. But tonight, he was not patient. “It’s late. This can wait until tomorrow. And we need to talk to Shuri to get the design specs for the center before the engineers can start considering sites.” Over the past 10 years he had come to respect Shuri’s brilliance. She had taken thoughtful steps to ensure that her designs had minimal impact to the Jabari mountain. She made sure that every new addition was approved explicitly by M’Baku himself or someone that he appointed. And she made sure that she did not press him to change simply for the sake of change. 

“Of course,” T’Challa said nodding in agreement. “It can wait.” M’Baku nodded farewell and turned to leave. 

This was one of the rare instances that M’Baku was grateful for the minimal technology that he had allowed in Jabari land. Because of the helipads that were installed at various positions around the mountain, he could take his personal helicraft and be home in 45 minutes as opposed to two hours. 

When he got home he checked on his children, kissing their heads as they slept. Then, he took the stairs two at a time to get to his bedroom suite and his wife. 

When he entered the bedroom, the sight that greeted him made him instantly hard. Ifeye was in their bed, but she wasn’t asleep. She was in just her underwear and a tank top, one hand working between her legs as she pleasured herself. The other was under her shirt playing with her nipples. When she heard the door open, she turned to look at him, her eyes half closed. She didn’t stop what she was doing. She continued to play with her clit as he watched her, mesmerized. M’Baku moved to the foot of the bed and slowly undressed, never taking his eyes off her. His dick was already dripping with pre-cum. He climbed onto the bed and spread her legs, kneeling between them. She still didn’t stop. He didn’t want her to. He pulled her tank down just far enough to expose her breasts. She still didn’t stop, so her arms were essentially trapped at her sides. He leaned forward and held himself over her. He kissed her mouth, and she nipped his bottom lip between her teeth. He lowered his head and while she plucked one nipple between her fingers, he pulled at the other with his lips. He used one arm to hold himself above her, and he ran the other hand across her hip and along her thigh. When her movement became erratic, he sat back on his knees and watched her make herself come. 

He took her ankles in his hands and put her legs up against his chest, her feet dangling against one shoulder. He pushed his cock into her slick center, and she drew in a breath as her pussy stretched to accommodate his thick length. The position made the fit extremely tight, but it felt so good. He set an agonizingly slow pace. He slid his cock into her until he was balls deep, then he pulled back until just the tip was inside. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as the sensation of her tight sheath squeezing the head of his dick sent shocks of pleasure through him and made his body feel warmer. He slid back into her slowly and the feeling of her pussy stroking back and forth along his cock was pure ecstasy.

Ifeye moaned at the torturous pleasure that M’Baku evoked throughout her body. She gripped the sheets whimpering as he fucked her slowly, the pleasure building until it was almost unbearable. She tried to raise her hips to force him to go faster, but he held her in place moving back and forth, in and out of her with the same slow deliberate strokes. He held both of her ankles in one large hand and he ran the other up and down her legs. He looked straight into her eyes and ran his tongue along the crevice behind her ankle and then nipped her heel between his teeth. She was so close and desperate for release, her breathing heavy and she began to wriggle against his lap. Still gripping her ankles in one hand, he pressed the palm of the other against her mound and slid his thumb between her thighs. He pressed down against her clit and her body went stiff as she came, her pussy pulsing around his dick. The sensation of her coming on his cock broke all of his measured control. He leaned over her, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist. He pumped into her forcefully, rocking the bed with each thrust. The tame pool of pleasure that had been swirling in him quickly became a tidal wave. As his pleasure crested and his orgasm rocked his body, he buried his face in her neck, growling as he came inside her. Breathing heavily, he fell to the side and pulled her on top of him. She pressed a light kiss on his shoulder and, with a laugh, said “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta Reader Melisande_Courtois!


End file.
